fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Onslaught
Feel free to edit this article for spelling, grammar, organization, and appearance. Content in this article will be edited only by Waddle-Doom. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to message me. Kirby: Onslaught 'is a game of the Kirby Series which will be making an appearance on the Wii or a later console. This game is a sequel to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'', and thus continues off of the storyline and events that occurred within that game. Although this new installment features a plethora of playable and unlockable content, graphics will not be its strong point. Gameplay Overview The game will mark a return of the ability mixing system featured in '''Kirby 64. However, Onslaught will up the complexity of the system by including two more base abilities and by featuring multiple moves for most abilities, as in Kirby Super Star. In addition, four other characters (along with 1 unlockable one) will be playable alongside Kirby, each with their own unique playstyle and abilities. The game is composed of multiple planets, or "stars", which Kirby and friends must travel to in order to fight bad guys and collect Crystal Shards. Each star is composed of a varying amount of levels, which are mapped out on a map of the planet. Each level holds five Crystal Shards which must be obtained by puzzle solving. There are two bosses on every star, one in the middle and one at the end. Each boss yields one Crystal Shard. Controls Kirby: Onslaught '''must be played with a Classic Controller. Although specific controls vary from character to character, the overall control is the same. *Control Stick - Move, Duck, Look Upwards. *Control Stick Twice - Run. *A - Jump *A Multiple Times - Float, Fly, Hover, etc. *Control Stick Down + A - Slide. *B - Attack. Can be mixed with the Control Stick to produce various attacks. Varies from character to character. *R/L/Z/Y/X - Varies from character to character. *Start - pause, look at controls, manage options. Abilities Kirby inhales enemies to gain a base ability, of course. He can then mix and match ten base abilities (Flame, Ice, Needle, Cutter, Sword, Spark, Stone, Bomb, and Cutter) into combos by inhaling two enemies at once or throwing an ability, or another enemy, into an enemy. Each base ability and combo have their own unique attacks. Sadly, due to data constraints, hats will not appear in this game. Here is a list of all acquirable abilities in the game. Other Playable Characters A unique feature of '''Kirby: Onslaught is the option to play as multiple characters, a feature planned for Kirby 64 but removed. A total of five characters are playable from the start, with a sixth being unlockable. All of these characters, except Meta Knight, gain powerups along the journey which grant them new abilities or change their playstyle. *Waddle Dee - The same Waddle Dee from Kirby 64, he is most distinguishable from other Waddle Dees by his dark red coloring. He uses a combination of fighting and wrestling to aid Kirby. In various worlds Waddle Dee can find different Head Bands. He can equip these to change his set of attacks. *Ribbon - A young fairy from the Ripple Star who was earlier aided by Kirby. She uses her Crystal she carries around as a weapon. She can wear various Bows to slightly change her attacks while giving them an elemental tinge. *Adeleine - The only human to have appeared in a Kirby game as of yet. She is a skilled painter who's artwork comes to life, literally. Her main abilities revolve around summoning helpers. She can change the tip of her brush to change her attacks, and can gain new helpers by collecting the paint found on various worlds. *King Dedede - Lazy and arrogant self-proclaimed king of Dreamland and archrival of Kirby, he uses his huge mallet and his abilities to inhale and fly to aid Kirby against a bigger threat. The player can change the specialization of his attacks by changing his outfit. *Meta Knight (unlockable) - Unlocked by completing 100% of the game, Meta Knight is a mysterious swordsman. Gameplay with Meta Knight involves him cutting down foes, who yield him energy, which he can then use to do special attacks. Items *Food - Found in various levels. When picked up, these recover a bit of health. *Maxim Tomato - Kirby's favorite food. A Maxim Tomato will recover health to 100%. *1-Up - Gives an extra life. *Stars - Spread around the levels, collecting 50 of these will give the player a 1-Up! *Powerup - Comes in various shapes. Characters other than Kirby keep these, and can be equipped to change playstyle. Typically one per character on each world. These are managed on the level/world screen. *Info Card - Only found in the end of level mini game, Info Cards give back story and information on certain things in the game. *Crystal Shard - There are five of these hidden per level. Find them all to complete the game! Prologue The storyline begins when an onslaught Demons, a darker counterpart to the Fairies, not to mention one of the most technologically advanced races in the galaxy, along with Dark Matter attack the Ripple Star and seize it with ease. The Demons, fearing the Crystal's power against their overlord, smash the Crystal into many pieces and spread them across the galaxy. Ribbon quickly leaves the Ripple Star to find the only person she knows that can help: Kirby. World 1: Pop Star A peaceful planet whose denizens live lives of relaxation and ease. Home to four out of five of the main characters, this world has been saved time and time again by Kirby. Major Characters *Kirby - titular hero of Dreamland. *Ribbon - young fairy who seeks Kirby's aid. *King Dedede - king of Dreamland who's castle is attacked by Dark Matter and Demons. *Waddle Dee - Dreamland denizen who becomes distressed by the presence of Dark Matter over Dedede's castle. *Adeleine - human painter who becomes distressed by the presence of Dark Matter over Dedede's castle. Minor Characters * Warden - Demonic captor of Dedede. *Demonic Officer - in charge of taking over the Popstar. Plot Cutscene: Ribbon manages to find Kirby loafing around Dreamland. She immediately tells him what happened to her planet, and of course, Kirby obliques to help. Level 1-1: Mostly a tutorial level. Allows the player to get a feel for the controls. Beating this level allows the player to play as Ribbon. Theme: Grassy field. Cutscene: Dedede's Castle comes into view. Kirby and Ribbon see a cloud of Dark Matter hovering over the castle, and thus set off towards it, through a forest. Level 1-2: Regular level. Beating this level allows the player to play as Waddle Dee. Theme: Light Forest. Cutscene: On the other side of the forest, Kirby and Ribbon meet Waddle Dee, who is en route to the castle. Waddle Dee is much excited to see his two old friends and joins them. Level 1-3: Regular level. Beating this level allows the player to play as Adeleine. Theme: Castle Cutscene: Having cleared their way through the main halls of the castle, the trio find Adeleine standing outside the entrance to the dungeons. It seems as though she has already worked her way through but couldn't go deeper into the dungeons. Happy to see her old friends, she joins them into the dungeons. Level 1-4: Regular level. Most notable for first killable demons appearing. Theme: Dungeon Cutscene: The group walks into a room where Dedede is being held prisoner, in his own castle. Before they can reach him, a massive Demon jumps into view and prepares to fight. Mid-Boss: Warden. Beating this boss allows the player to play as King Dedede. Cutscene: The defeated warden falls to the ground. The group quickly frees King Dedede, who tries to hide his thankfulness, but wastes no time in joining Kirby against Dark Matter. Level 1-5: Regular level. Simply a long spiral stair case loaded with Demons. Theme: Castle Cutscene: The group makes it to the top of the castle, and behold Demon dressed in a lavish robe. The demon grins and attacks. Boss: Demonic Officer. Cutscene: The Officer falls to the ground, crackles with dark energy, and then explodes. The cloud of Dark Matter dissipates and heads off into space. The group celebrates, but only briefly when they realize that they must follow and defeat the cloud. Kirby calls his warpstar, and the group heads out into space. World 2: Wood Star Once a rather remote, heavily wooded planet by the Popstar, the Wood Star has suffered under the brunt of Dark Matter's recent attacks. Meanwhile, the Halberd has recently landed on this particular planet too... Major Characters *Meta Knight - mysterious swordsman who has appeared again and again in Kirby's adventures. He and his Meta Knights have begun to fight Dark Matter and Demons at the new Demonic stronghold in the most mountainous region of the planet. *Sailor Waddle Dee - crewman of the Halberd held captive by Demons. Minor Characters *Whispy Woods - a particular Wispy Woods under the yoke of Dark Matter. *Demon Commander - manages Demonic activity on the Wood Star. Plot Cutscene: Kirby and friends approach and land on the Wood Star, and find themselves in a massive, thick forest. Level 2-1: Dense Forest. Level 2-2: Denser Forest. Level 2-3: Light Forest. Level 2-4: Marsh. Level 2-5: Bog. Cutscene: Our heroes stop in some sort of a clearing to behold a Whispy Woods with a dark cloud above its head. The tree becomes enraged and blocks the group from escaping with its roots. Mid-Boss: 'Whispy Woods. Phase 1 is a typical Whispy Woods fight. During Phase 2, the tree catches aflame, giving its attacks a tinge of fire. ''Cutscene: The dark cloud above Whispy dissipates, and its roots retreat back under gorund.The group flees. '''Level 2-6: Burning Forest. Level 2-7: Forested Mountains. Level 2-8: Grassy Plateau. Cutscene: The heroes, now directly under the Halberd, find an organizing group of Meta Knights, with Meta Knight at the head. The group approaches Meta Knight, who unexpectantly welcomes them. He points off towards a rather craggy cliff, and our heroes, along with Meta Knight and his Knights, head towards the cliff. Level 2-9: Cliff. Level 2-10: Cave. Cutscene: The group and the Meta Knights find the Demonic Commander and a swarm of Demon legionaires at the heart of the cave. The Meta Knights begin to fight the underlings, while Meta Knight and Kirby's group attack the Commander. Boss Phase 1: Demonic Commander. The first time the player fights this boss, Meta Knight aids the player.'' '' Cutscene: The defeated Commander falls to the ground. Swarms upon swarms of Dark Matter flow from his body, and bombard Meta Knight. He tries to fight it off, but alas, is overpowered. Boss Phase 2: Dark Meta Knight. This boss cannot be repeated after being defeated the first time. Cutscene: The Dark Matter leaves Meta Knight's body and dissipates. Kirby and Waddle Dee help him to his feet. Later, the Meta Knights say farewell to Kirby and friends, who jump onto the Warpstar and fly into space. World 3: Sand Star The Sand Star is home to the biggest Arena in the galaxy, where fighters from all around compete for status and prizes. This planet was recently attacked by the forces of Dark Matter, but repelled the invasion. Shiny things were found on Demonic commanders, and are now being put up as prizes for tournaments. Major Characters *Knuckle Joe - fighter in the arena. *Iron Mom - fighter in the arena. *Jukkid - fighter in the arena. *Big Waddle Doo - fighter in the arena. *Phan Phan - fighter in the arena. *Buggzy - champion of the arena. Minor Characters *Bandana Waddle Dee - founder and owner of the arena. Plot Cutscene: The group lands outside the massive coliseum,which is packed with spectators. On the walls outside are huge television screens showing earlier fight scenes. They look around when all of a sudden Ribbon points at one of the screens. On it is a display of a Crystal Shard, then a montage of fight scenes, then finally Bandana Waddle Dee beckoning all fighters to come. The group dashes into the coliseum. Level 3-1: This level is just a sequence of fights with various enemies. Between each fight the player is taken to a resting room, with abilities for Kirby, and Maxim Tomatoes. The player cannot change characters between fights. The final match is against Big Waddle Doo. Level 3-2: This level is another sequence of various enemies. However, these enemies are a tad stronger than the ones before. The final match is against Phan Phan. Level 3-3: Another sequence of fights, with another set of stronger enemies. The final match is against Iron Mom. Level 3-4: More enemies. The final match is against Jukkid. Level 3-5: Yet again another sequence of fights. The final match is against Knuckle Joe. Level 3-6: A sequence of mini-boss fights. Boss: Buggzy Cutscene: Kirby and friends gleefully exit the arena, Crystal Shards in hand, and jump onto the Warp Star. World 4: Smoke Star The Smoke Star is named due to its abundance of massive volcanoes. Despite the name, this planet is actually mostly covered in water. Another notable fact is the presence of a massive Demonic base. Major Characters *Demonic Captain - commander of the Hades. *Demonic Spy - Demoness who barely escapes on the Hades. Minor Characters * Molten Golem - a raging Golem beneath the surface. *Demonic General - Powerful yet arrogant Demon in command of the Smoke Star base. Plot Cutscene: The heroes are flying through the sky of the Smoke Star when all of a sudden they are shot from the Demon Base. They crash land into the water below. Level 4-1: Ocean. Level 4-2: Lagoon, towards the end, a beach. Level 4-3: Jungle. Cutscene: Having reached the general area of the Demonic stronghold, Kirby and friends cannot go straigt to it due to copious amounts of guards in the sky. Thus they must go under the volcano. Level 4-4: Cave. Level 4-5: Volcano. Mid-Boss: Molten Golem. During Phase 1 of this boss the player must run away and attack the golem at the same time. During Phase 2, the Golem jumps into the background and proceeds to attack the player with its molten tendrils, which the player must strike to do damage. Level 4-6: Watery Cave. Level 4-7: Underwater Cave. Cutscene: The group jumps out of the water to find an entrance into the Demonic base. Level 4-8: Techno Base - hallways. Level 4-9: Techno Base - core. Cutscene: As the Kirby team approaches the main core, the Demonic General jumps down from above. He smirks, waves a finger, then attacks. Boss: Demonic General. Cutscene: The defeated General runs off towards the hangar. Level 4-10: Techno Base - Factory. Level 4-11: Techno Base - Hangar. Boss: Demonic General. During Phase 1 the General occupies some sort of vehicle which must be destroyed. During Phase 2, the player battles the General himself. Cutscene: The Demonic General kneels down in defeat. All of a sudden, the Demonic Spy comes out of no where and finishes him off, then attacks. Boss: Demonic Spy. Cutscene: The Spy begins to flee towards the Hades, which on board is the Captain waving her in. She barely limps on board, and the ship takes off. Kirby and friends cling to the Warp Star which pursues the fleeing ship, as the base explodes in the background. World 5: The Halberd vs the Hades As the Hades attempted to escape the Smoke Star, it was intercepted by the Halberd. The two ships preceded to fight. Major Characters *Meta Knight - re-appearing in this World. *Captain Vul - captain of the Halberd. *Mace Knight - prominent, yet cowardly crewman. *Axe Knight - prominent, yet cowardly crewman. *Sailor Waddle Dee - prominent, yet cowardly crewman. *Demonic Spy - re-appearing in this World. Escapes once again. *Demonic Captain - commander of the Hades. Plot Cutscene: The Warp Star approaches the two battling ships, and lands on the Halberd. Level 5-1: Halberd Ducts. Level 5-2: Another Hallberd Hallway. Cutscene: Having cleared through an onslaught of Demons, the group finds Meta Knight defending the bridge. Meta Knight takes them inside and blocks the door. Inside Captain Vul is patiently awaiting his next command, while Mace Knight, Axe Knight, and Sailor Waddle Dee are freaking out. Meta Knight tells the Kirby team to board the Hades and attack. Level 5-3: Exiting the Halberd. Cutscene: Kirby and friends leap on the Warp Star and then board the Hades. Level 5-4: Entrance to the Hades. Level 5-5: Hades munitions storage. Level 5-6: Hades boiler rooms. Cutscene: The Demonic Spy ambushes the group. Mid-Boss: Demonic Spy. Cutscene: The Spy flees into a capsule, which ejects deep into space. Level 5-7: Core of the Hades. Level 5-8: Hades Ducts Level 5-9: Last Hallway of the Hades. Cutscene: The heroes clear through another wave of Demons to find the Captain hiding in the bridge. He jumps up and screams, then yells in fury as swarms of Dark Matter enter his body. When the dark fog clears, he attacks. Boss: Demonic Captain. During Phase 1 the Captain attacks from the ground. During Phase 2 he begins to fly around. During Phase 3 he flys out into the hall, and must be chased down to do damage. Cutscene: The Captain explodes in a blast of dark energy. The group then returns to the bridge of the Halberd, which is filled with Meta Knights who are celebrating, while Mace Knight, Axe Knight, and Sailor Waddle Dee cry in relief. Meta Knight gives his thanks, and informs them that the Spy's capsule was heading towards a certain planet. The group bids adieu and then heads off on the Warp Star. World 6: Shiver Star Visited by our heroes in their last adventure, this planet seemed like a winter wonderland at first. However, as they trekked on, they became haunted by the ruins of a long gone civilization. Recently, Dark Matter and the Demons have poured much effort into taking this planet, but have somehow yet to succeed... Major Characters *Demonic Spy - returning yet again in this world, but finally apprehended. *Mind Matter - a powerful manifestation of Dark Matter, this being has shaped the history of at least three races. *Warlord Vladislav - a Human warrior of the Gor'kiy Clan, he has risen to prominence in the battles against Dark Matter. *High Engineer Wilhelm - Human engineer of the Himmelmensch Family. Becomes possessed by Mind Matter. *Elder Hiraku - most prominent Human council member. He is of the Hito Family, and foresaw Kirby's arrival. Plot Cutscene: The Shiver Star comes into view of Kirby's group. As they descend onto the eastern land mass, they face massive turbulence, along with a copious amount of dust, dirt, and debris. Thus, they must land farther west than expected. Level 6-1: Snowy Field''' ' '''Level 6-2': Blizzard Level 6-3: Snow Covered Mountain Range, with a lot of pine trees. Cutscene: The group comes across the ruins of Demonic Spy's escape pod, and her body. The pod is severely scratched and burned. A banner of some sort, displaying a symbol, has been placed on top of the wreckage. Level 6-4: Scaling down the mountain, during a blizzard.' ' Level 6-5: Ruins of a long abandoned town, later an ancient munitions factory. Level 6-6: Sickly, tumorous forest. Level 6-7: The Northern Coast. Cutscene: Kirby and his allies approach the frozen over bay. They stand there for a moment, when from under the ice bursts a massive, crocodile-like creature. Mid-Boss: Shivergator. Cutscene: The monster retreats for a moment, then attacks again, cornering the heroes against a cliff. The creature begins to dash at them, when all of a sudden it stops - it has been impaled by a hunk of metal. From behind the monster walks out a humanoid figure, Vladislav, while from the cliff face behind the group leaps four more Humans, of similar dress and appearance. Vladislav inspects Kirby, and then beckons the group to follow him. Level 6-8: Dense, snow covered forest. Cutscene: The group exits the forest, to find another snow covered, battle torn plain. Vladislav points yonder towards what appears to be a village, and runs off. Level 6-9: War torn plain. Cutscene: The gates of the rustic village open. Inside are many other humans with a similar appearance to Vladislav. They come to a very old building, which they enter. Inside is a tunnel which leads under ground. After exiting the tunnel, Kirby and friends behold a rather large, mechanized, subterranean city. Vladislav leads them into a large building. Inside is an old man, Hiraku, who welcomes his guests. He explains to the heroes what is happening, and then requests their help. The team obliques. Hiraku then introduces them to Wilhelm, who is the only one qualified to detonate the charges which will destroy the Demonic stronghold. Ten Humans of Vladislav's sort enter the room and salute him. Vladislav then leads Kirby and friends out of the city, out of the Gor'kiy village, and out into what looks like a battle field. Level 6-10: Empty war torn plain. Cutscene: ''After traversing the plain, a huge wave of Demons en route to the city attacks the group. '''Mid-Boss': Onslaught of Demons. Level 6-11: Ice Cave. Cutscene: Wilhelm points to a huge metal door, of Demon construction. The doors opens, and a huge wave of Demons pours forth. Wilhelm runs to the back, while his eyes suddenly flash a reddish-orange. Mid-Boss: Onslaught of Demons. Level 6-12: Techno Base - Armoury. Level 6-13: Techno Base - Factory. Level 6-14: Techno Base - Halls. Cutscene: At the end of the halls, the group finds a massive chamber. At the back of the chain of soldiers, Wilhelm's eyes flash and a copious amount of Dark Matter explodes out from the center of the room. The presence of Dark Matter sends Vladislav and his kin into a rage, brutally attacking the one eyed beings. Mid-Boss: Onslaught of Dark Matter. Level 6-15: A sequence of guarded elevators and halls that ascend upward. Cutscene: At the very top of the tower is another large, empty chamber. The Humans start looking around, and finding nothing, become agitated. The Kirby team looks around, confused. During this whole time Wilhelm is slowly walking towards the center. When he reaches it, he laughs insanely, and a dark aura explodes around him, filling the entire room with black. This has an odd effect on Vladislav's troops, causing them to flee in horror. Vladislav attacks the possessed Wilhelm, but is easily defeated and knocked unconscious. His body is dragged out by a few valiant soldiers. The doors shut behind them,and Wilhelm cackles while pointing at the heroes. Boss: Dark Wilhelm. During Phase 1 Wilhelm floats in the background, summoning different manifestations of Dark Matter,while simultaneously shooting bolts of dark energy. During Phase 2, Wilhelm enters the player's reach and will lash out with dark claws, tendrils, and bolts. During Phase 3, Wilhelm breaks through the roof, and must be fought there while in the presence of turbulence. In the last Phase, Wilhelm jumps back down into the chamber, and begins chasing the player around the room. Cutscene: Vladislav and his men re-enter the room with apprehension to find Wilhelm laying on the floor. Black fog begins coming out of his body, and begins coagulating into the form of a man, revealing the possessor to be Mind Matter. Mind Matter approaches Kirby and friends and laughs madly. He generates an image of the Ripple Star being bombarded with Dark Matter, and crushes it in his hands. He laughs insanely and flys off. Back in the underground city, all the Humans are celebrating. In the counsel house, Kirby and friends are adorned with awards from Hiraku, who deeply thanks them, Vladislav, who bows, the now recovering Wilhelm, who just stares, dizzily, and other prominent Humans. After exiting the city, the group boards the Warp Star and flies off. World 7: Ripple Star The homeworld of the Fairies taken over by Dark Matter for the second time, it is now Kirby and friends jobs to rid this once peaceful planet of its captors. However, this will be no easy task. Major Characters *Mind Matter - returning from the Shiver Star, it now is the only thing that stands between the heroes and their goal. *Fairy Queen - queen of the Ripple Star, imprisoned. * Fairy Guard - royal guard captain who has remained hidden. Plans on saving the queen. Minor Characters *Demonic Overlord - Demon who rules over the Ripple Star. Plot Cutscene: ''The Warp Star slowly lands quite a distance away from the Royal Palace. The group looks out and sees the cloud of Dark Matter hovering over the city. Level 7-1: The Outskirts. Level 7-2: The Gardens. Level 7-3: The Suburbs. Level 7-4: The Sewers. ''Cutscene: ''Kirby and friends are walking through the eerie sewers when they see a shadow move. They freeze in fear, and a shape moves out of the shadows to reveal itself as the captain of the Royal Guard. The group sighs relief, and the guard beckons them to follow him. Level 7-5: The Deep Sewers. Level 7-6: Exiting the Sewers. ''Cutscene: ''The group finds themselves in a hedge maze. They look around, confused, and are ambushed by Dark Matter and Demons. '''Mid-Boss': Onslaught of Dark Matter. Level 7-7: The Hedge Maze. Cutscene: ''Kirby and friends find themselves at the entrance of the royal palace to find a massive amount of Demonic guards and Dark Matter blocking the way. '''Mid-Boss:' Onslaught of Dark Matter. Level 7-8: Entrance to the Palace. Level 7-9: Palace Halls. Level 7-10: The Ballrooms Cutscene: Kirby and friends are ambushed by the Demonic warlord, who has the Fairy Queen bound in chains. The warlord points a finger, and Demons pour into the room. Mid-Boss:' '''Demonic warlord and Demons. During Phase 1, the player must fight off packs of Demons. In Phase 2, the warlord will fight the player himself. ''Cutscene: The warlord falls to the ground as Dark Matter pours out of his body and flees. The Guard unchains the Queen, bids farewell to Kirby, and guides her out of the palace. Level 7-11: The Great Hall. Level 7-12: The Treasure Room. Level 7-13: Scaling the Tower. Mid-Boss: Onslaught of Dark Matter Cutscene: ''The group is faced with a huge tunnel of Dark Matter, which leads upwards. From above they can hear maniacal laughter. They sigh, and run into the tunnel. Level 7-14: Tunnel of Dark Matter. ''Cutscene: ''At the top of the tunnel is a large empty space. The cackling gets more violent, and Mind Matter comes into the room in an explosion of dark energy. He points at Kirby and dashes at the group, who brace themselves. '''Boss:' Mind Matter. During Phase 1, the boss stays in the background while summoning apparitions of Dark Matter and launching shadowy bolts. After defeating all of the Dark Matter, the player will enter Phase 2. During this phase, Mind Matter will summon a huge manifestation of Dark Matter. In Phase 3, the boss will descend into the actual fighting zone, and float in mid-air, while teleporting. Once the player reaches Phase 4, Mind Matter will descend to the ground and begin to fight hand to hand. In the Final Phase, Mind Matter transforms into a greater form. Bad Ending Mind Matter lets out a hideous shriek, crackles with dark power, violently twitches, and finally explodes. The cloud of Dark Matter disintegrates as Kirby and his allies escape. All of the Demons flee the Ripple Star, with an impenetrable wall of Dark Matter closing behind them, effectively guarding their homeworld. On the ground outside the palace, the Fairy Queen, who is joined by Ribbon, deeply thanks Kirby and friends. Kirby, Waddle Dee, Adeleine, and King Dedede jump onto the Warp Star and fly off, with the population of the Ripple Star waving. In the distance stands the wall of Dark Matter, safeguarding the Demons. Final World: The Iron Star This world cannot be visited untilt he player has collected ALL of the Crystal Shards found around the various worlds. The homeworld of the Demons, the Iron Star is heavily industrialized, polluted, and has a huge amount of dark energy pulsating form it. Major Characters *Demonic Emperor - self explanatory. *Iron Soul - familiar looking being at the core of the Iron Star. Plot Cutscene: ''Mind Matter dies, as in the Bad Ending. This time, however, the group and the Fairies crowd around the fully powerful Crystal. The Crystal flies off into space, which is followed by the team on the Warp Star. The ominous wall of Dark Matter stands in its place, but is penetrated by the Crystal and dissipates. Ribbon grabs the floating crystal which now floats in front of the Warp Star. As the group enters the vicinity of the Iron Star, a massive fleet of Demonic ships attacks! But coming from behind the Warp Star, the Halberd attacks the fleet, allowing Kirby and friends to reach the planet. They land on an island sitting in a polluted ocean near the Demonic capitol city, over which a red and black haze floats. Level 8-1: The Polluted Sea. ''Cutscene: ''Kirby and his allies tiresomely reach the shore of the city, of which now is clearly visible. The cityscape is almost completely red and orange, with buildings so high that even the smallest would dwarf the highest of the Ripple and Shiver Stars. From the city, an entire legion of Demons pours forth, with massive beasts in chains. '''Mid-Boss': Legion of Demons. The 1st Phase is simply killing strong Demons. During the 2nd, the player must fight the massive chained beasts. Level 8-2: The Outer Demonic City. Level 8-3: The Inner Demonic City. Cutscene: ''At the center of the city is a large dome. From inside it pours copious amounts of Dark Matter, which coagulate into the Demonic Emperor. '''Mid-Boss': Demonic Emperor. In Phase 1 the player simply battles the Emperor. During Phase 2, the Emperor simply becomes enraged, and gains some new attacks. After he is defeated twice, he falls to the ground and Dark Matter comes out of his body, forming some kind of stationary tentacled beast. Cutscene: The defeated Dark Matter swarms back into the dome. All is silent, for now. Suddenly a huge swarm of Dark Matter catches Kirby and his allies and suck them into the dome. When they return to consciousness, they find themselves in a very familiar place. Level 8-4: This level is composed of pieces of all the levels and bosses from Kirby 64. The sequence is as follows. #Pop Star. Boss: Shadow of Whispy Woods. #Rock Star. Boss: Shadow of Pix. #Aqua Star. Boss: Shadow of Acro. #Neo Star. Boss: Shadow of Magman. #Western Continent of the Shiver Star. Boss: Shadow of HR-H/HR-E. #Ripple Star. Boss: Shadow of Miracle Matter. Cutscene: After clearing through the various memories, the heroes find themselves falling towards a pitch black and purple cloud, and are engulfed by it. Level 8-5: This level is simply three boss fights, one after another. #Shadow of Dark Matter Swordsman. #Shadow of Zero. #Shadow of Zero-Two. Cutscene: The group are now tumbling down a mechanized shaft, towards the core of the Iron Star. The Crystal grows in size and catches Kirby and his allies, and then shoots of towards the bottom of the shaft. The bottom of the shaft ends within the core of the planet, which rests a hideous being. Completely white with one sorrowful red eye, a broken halo, and bandaged stubs coming from its sides, this being is bound to the Iron Star. From its body emanate several white tendrils which diffuse into the machinery and earth surrounding it. The circular room is filled with a sickeningly brown mist and has many green spiked appendages coming from the floor and ceiling. Kirby and friends approach the creature on one of the small walkways. As they get closer and closer, the creature gets more and more enraged. The mist turns from brown into a blood red, and bloody tears poor from its eye. Boss: Iron Soul Phase 1. The player fights normally, with the boss on the right hand side. Cutscene: ''The enraged Iron Soul blasts the group back onto the platform and attacks them from afar with spikes. '''Boss:' Iron Soul Phase 2. The boss summons spikes and tentacles from the ground. The player must strike the green roots which appear. Cutscene: The green roots begin to pop and disintegrate from the room. The mist turns to a dark purple, and Iron Soul rips each member of the group to different sides of the room. Boss: Iron Soul Phase 3. The player must play as each member of the group in succession. Each character has to clear a mini-level and defeat their dark counterpart at the end. Cutscene: ''The group is now reunited, and stand opposite Iron Soul. The mist turns back to a dark red, and the being sprouts massive appendages out of Dark Matter. '''Boss:' Iron Soul Phase 4. The appendages will form various shapes and forms which must be defeated. Cutscene: ''The Dark Matter appendages whither away, leaving the Iron Soul defenseless. '''Boss:' Iron Soul Phase 5. The same as Phase 1, but more aggressive and with more abilities. Cutscene: Iron Soul, now furious and desperate, begins drawing a massive amount of energy from the planet. The being begins to glow with darkness as it sucks the planet of all its energy. Iron Soul breaks free, and floats towards Kirby and friends. The Crystal grows in size, shimmers with blue light, and approaches the group. Boss: Iron Soul Final Phase. During this fight, the player flies around the room as a character of their choosing, whom the Crystal has attached itself to. To damage the boss, the player must damage various power sources around the room, cutting off the shield making Iron Soul impervious. Then its eye must be attacked until the shield is raised again. This will repeat until the boss's health is reduced to 50%. At this point, the shield is dropped permanently and Iron Soul spawns dark metallic thorns, which rap around its body, from its center. The player now must directly attack the creature while dodging its various attacks. The metallic thorns are dropped once its health is reduced to 10%. Now the player simply attacks the defenseless Iron Soul. Good Ending Iron Soul violently thrashes and flails, as dark cracks appear on its skin. The room begins to collapse as the creature explodes. The group grab the Crystal which speedily flies out of the tunnel and out into space. The Iron Star explodes in a blast of dark energy and metal. Later, on the Ripple Star, the now victorious Kirby team is being lavishly rewarded by the Fairies. Ribbon kisses Kirby, who doesn't fall down the stairs this time, while the entire group chuckles. In front of the crowd Mace Knight, Sailor Waddle Dee, and Axe Knight are crying. Later, Ribbon and the Queen bid farewell to Kirby, Adeleine, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee, as the Warp Star flies off. The group flies away from the Ripple Star, and off towards the Pop Star. Epilogue Kirby and his friends are all doing their favorite past times. All of a sudden, a Waddle Dee in a business suit appears before all five of them. The Waddle Dee hands each of them a letter detailing a new tournament. Only the best have been invited to participate, and massive prizes will be awarded to the victor. Sub Games Kirby: Onslaught features three playable mini games - two playable form the start, one unlocked by completing the Ripple Star. The player can play against up to three friends. Playable Characters *Kirby *Ribbon *Waddle Dee *Adeleine *King Dedede *Meta Knight The Mini Games *Checkerboard Chase - returning from Kirby 64, this mini game features, hence the name, a checkerboard floating in the sky upon which the four players walk around. The goal of this game is to use some sort of ray, which drops all the blocks in a straight line in front of the player, to make other players fall down. As the game goes on, the outer rows of blocks are shed until the board is reduced to a mere 4x4 size. *Megaton Punch - competitors must break massive blocks, and the ground, by pressing buttons with correct timing. *Gourmet Race (unlocked after clearing the Ripple Star) - returning from Kirby Super Star, one must race AND eat at the same time to win. Arena Like in almost all Kirby games, Onslaught will feature a mode in which the player must fight all of the game's bosses one after the other, with limited healing. All of these modes can be found on the Sand Star after they are unlocked. Boss Gauntlet In this tournament the player must battle all of the bosses found in the game. Between each boss fight there is a "waiting room" with a set number of Maxim Tomatoes, which do not replenish after being used. All the bosses are battled in random order, aside from the final, who is always battled last. Champion's Gauntlet The final challenge which must be completed in order to obtain 100% completion, this tournament features a whole new set of challenging bosses including supporting characters from the plot and bosses from previous games. Unlike the Boss Gauntlet, the player does not have to retry the entire arena if they lose a fight. Bosses Appearing in the Champion's Gauntlet: #Bandana Waddle Dee - since founding the arena, this little guy has become a lot stronger! #Heavy Lobster 2.0 - lobster-like robot which serves the Meta Knights. A bunch of rowdy crewman entered him in the arena for kicks. #Great Kracko - a massive, enraged, one eyed storm cloud. He is much stronger than the usual Kracko Kirby encounters. #Rick - although a friend to Kirby, it is not likely he will go easy in his quest to become champion. #Warlord Vladislav - having proven himself the greatest warrior on the Shiver Star, he now seeks glory and battle throughout space. #Meta Knight - self explanatory. Trivia *In the background of cutscenes in Human capitol city, one can see a row of HR-Hs being repaired. *On the bridge of the Halberd a Nintendo poster can be seen on one of the walls. *At one point in King Dedede's castle, there is a room with a Mario and Luigi painting. *On the world selection screen, a constellation that looks suspiciously like Stafy is behind the Ripple Star. *In the Human Council building, one can see a painting of Shigeru Miyamoto on one of the walls behind Hiraku. *While in the waiting room of the Arena, the player can see trophies in cases. Among these trophies are a Mushroom, the Triforce, a Screw Attack, a Heart Star (from Kirby's Dreamland 3), Donkey Kong's tie, and a Yoshi egg. Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Sequels Category:Kirby (series)